


Even By Pegasus'

by Sarren



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cliche, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2007-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla is mildly influenced by an aphrodiasic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even By Pegasus'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a cliche challenge I don't remember.

_Gate team, coming in hot._

The scientist who’d been explaining that yes, the coffee dispensers would be functioning by the time Dr McKay returned, was already backing off as Elizabeth nodded a dismissal and turned to walk at a measured pace towards the Gateroom. Years of this and her heart still beat faster every time she heard that announcement, though after all this time it was second nature to keep the bland expression on her face, only allowing a mildly enquiring expression as she moved to the balcony. Even as her hands closed around the railings in front of her, Sheppard and his team came stumbling through the gate. Sheppard and McKay were covered in mud and appeared to be holding each other up. Her hands tightened their grip, but as she opened her mouth to ask what had happened Sheppard looked up. ‘Gotta go, briefing later, ask Teyla,’ he said, grabbing McKay’s arm and all but dragging him along. ‘Yes, yes, I’m coming,’ McKay grumbled. McKay waved his free arm in Elizabeth’s general direction. ‘Explain later. Must, um, wash now.’ The doors closed behind them, cutting off McKay’s complaints about the restricted circulation in his arm. Elizabeth looked down at the remaining team members. Teyla and Ronon looked much as they always did, apart from a little muddy; nothing like the state Sheppard and McKay had been in.

‘Teyla, explain.’

Teyla looked up at her, her expression just as inscrutable as always. ‘Of course, Elizabeth. However, as the situation is not urgent, I would ask that we be permitted to clean up first.’

Not urgent? Then why the hell had John and Rodney rushed off like that? Elizabeth looked from Teyla’s calm expression to the big grin on Ronon’s face and shrugged. ‘Very well. Come to my office when you’re ready.’

 

****

Elizabeth stared at Teyla and Ronon incredulously. Even by Pegasus standards this was unbelievable. ‘Let me get this straight. The Colonel and Dr McKay managed to both fall into a mud pit that turned out to be a local holy place, because the mud has aphrodisiacal properties? The mud. Are you sure?’

‘Pretty sure.’ Ronon rumbled. They were the first words he’d spoken. Elizabeth looked at him. He looked more amused than concerned.

‘The Elders assured us that it is harmless and that the affects are only temporary. Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay are in no danger,’ Teyla said. ‘The people of this village have been dealing with us in good faith for many months now. We have no reason not to trust that they are telling the truth.’

‘And you two weren’t affected because you only got a small amount on you when you rescued them.’

Teyla, uncharacteristically, hesitated. ‘I wouldn’t exactly say that.’

‘I’m feeling pretty horny,’ Ronon agreed.

Teyla looked at him, her eyebrows raised. ‘Horny?’

‘Yes, never mind that,’ Elizabeth said quickly. A thought occurred to her. ‘So right now Sheppard and McKay are…?’

‘Yes.’

‘Really?’

‘Yes.’

‘Oh,’ Elizabeth said faintly, trying very hard not to picture it. ‘Is this going to be a problem?’

Ronon snorted. ‘It hasn’t been up until now.’

Elizabeth’s eyes widened. She looked at Teyla. Teyla was looking reprovingly at Ronon and Ronon…Ronon looked abashed.

‘I don’t want to know,’ Elizabeth said firmly.

Ronon pushed his chair back and stood, looming over them. ‘Can I go?’

Elizabeth looked up at him in surprise. ‘Certainly,’ she said. ‘Make sure you stop by the infirmary, have Carson look you over, get a sample of the mud. Just to be sure.’

‘Sure,’ Ronon said agreeably. ‘After.’ He left before Elizabeth could say anything.

Elizabeth sighed. ‘Do I want to know?’

Teyla smiled slightly. ‘I believe Ronon has gone to find Dr Miko.’

Elizabeth had a brief mental image of the pair of them and firmly brought her mind back the problem at hand. She looked closely at Teyla. Teyla looked calmly back, one eyebrow slightly raised. If it wasn’t for the fine sheen of sweat on her brow…Elizabeth searched for a diplomatic way to phrase the question she wanted to ask.

‘What about you?’ she finally just asked bluntly.

Teyla just looked at her blandly.

‘Do you…have someone to..?’ Elizabeth gave up.

‘No.’ Teyla finally looked away. She crossed her arms, looking defensive, and stared at the table.

‘Ah.’

Elizabeth wasn’t sure what to suggest. She’d never been good at maintaining the sort of friendship with other women where sex and relationships were openly talked about and she’d always assumed it was the same for Teyla. It was one of the reasons she valued their association so much.

The silence stretched on, becoming uncomfortable. Elizabeth was just about to suggest a drink when Teyla finally spoke. ‘Elizabeth, we have become friends, have we not?’

‘I like to think so.’

Teyla nodded. She looked like she was not sure how to continue.

Elizabeth touched her arm. ‘Teyla, if there’s anything I can do to help...’ Her voice trailed away as she realised how her offer might be interpreted. What if Teyla thought she was offering to have sex with her herself? Her heart beat a little faster at the thought.

Teyla drew a deep breath, and met Elizabeth’s eyes. ‘I value our friendship a great deal, Elizabeth.’

‘As do I.’

‘However, I have long believed that there is the potential for more than friendship between us.’

Elizabeth stared at her, surprised. ‘You have?’

‘Yes. Sometimes I have thought that perhaps you feel as I do, but I did not wish to jeopardise our professional relationship.’

‘And now?’ Elizabeth prompted, before she could stop herself.

Teyla leaned over and kissed her. Her lips were soft, yet firm where they pressed against hers, and she had to force herself not to respond.

Teyla pulled away. For once her expression was easy to read. She looked mortified, a dull flush along her cheekbones. ‘I owe you an apology, Elizabeth. I truly believed that there was desire between us. I have imposed upon your friendship.’ She stood up, took a few steps towards the door.

Elizabeth followed her. She took hold of Teyla’s arms, turned her to face her. ‘Teyla, it’s not that I don’t…’ She hesitated. Teyla wouldn’t meet her eyes. ‘Teyla. I do,’ she said firmly. ‘I do desire you.’

She’d said it. No going back. ‘But now is not the time to pursue this. You’re not yourself.’

‘If I am not myself, who am I?’ Teyla challenged.

‘I mean, you’re not thinking clearly. You’re still affected by the aphrodisiac.’

‘It is true that without the aphrodisiac’s influence I would not have spoken of my feelings.’ Teyla took a step forward, slid her arms around Elizabeth’s neck. Elizabeth’s hands, still raised, folded around the smaller frame, slid down instinctively, feeling Teyla shiver under her fingers, and came to rest in the small of her back.

‘But the feelings are real.’ Teyla moved closer still, so that their bodies brushed against each other. ‘Elizabeth, my body aches only for you.’

Teyla leaned forward, her intent unmistakable.

‘Teyla, stop,’ Elizabeth found the willpower to say, still recovering from Teyla’s assertion. ‘We should talk about this.’

‘There has been enough talk.’ Confident now, Teyla kissed like Elizabeth had always imagined she would, when she allowed herself the indulgence - late at night, curled up in bed, alone in an alien city. Fearless and without restraint and with such strength in the arms locked around her. Elizabeth lost herself in the kiss, her hands moving restlessly over Teyla’s back, skating lower…

It was Teyla who stepped back, breathing deeply. She held out her hand. ‘Elizabeth, will you bed with me?’ she asked, her tone formal, almost ritualistic.

It was obvious she did not just mean just this once. Elizabeth wondered if it was part of some kind of commitment ceremony. Oddly, she found the idea reassuring.

Elizabeth took Teyla’s hand. ‘I will,’ she said.


End file.
